Deities
The Old Gods The magic of the Old Gods was fairly straight forward - each one of them ruled over a domain and their magic was to control said domain - to cast lightning bolts, fireballs, to shine rays of light, to direct the tides etc The Old Gods only ever gave vague visions and did not ever communicate in complex, philosophical manners. You wanted something from them, you paid for it appropriately. Storm Flame Wind Earth Water Light Darkness Ice The Pantheon The New Gods of the Pantheon - the New Gods speak to their priests and give them not only magic, but also guidance in how to live a better life and knowledge of how to build a better nation. The New Gods denounce the use of sacrifice and ask instead that their followers follow the laws of the Pantheon, live good lives and offer honest prayers. In return, priests of the Pantheon are able to cast their spells and they recieve mana to use for those spells. * Thou shalt have no other Gods beside those of the Pantheon * Thou shalt hold sacred life and not take it in vane * Thou shalt not sacrifice souls for any purpose * Thou shalt respect thy elder and obey thy laws * Thou shalt recognize the limits of the Heaven, Earth and Hell and never seek to cross those limits * Thou shalt seek to act towards others as you would have them act towards you Abagar the Wise Knowledge - Writing, sciences, learning Virtues - Wisdom, Rationality Magic - Greater mind enchantment,lesser material magic,lesser light spells, lesser spatial magic Charodei, Lord of the Arcane Knowledge - Spellmaking, Magical research Virtues - Wisdom, Inquisitiveness Magic - All sorts(considered strongest) Domna, Lady of Hearth & Home Knowledge - Family making Virtues - Kindness, innocence, love Magic - Strong Ward Magic, Minor Healing(mind) Drana the Healer Knowledge - Medicine, sanitation Virtues - Generosity, Compassion Magic -Strongest Healing spells for mind and body Mor, Lord of Death Knowledge - The Passing from Life to Death and all that surounds it Virtues - Sanctity of Life and Death, Honor Magic - Medium Ward Magic, Medium Mind and Body Enchantment Kovag, the Smith Knowledge - Crafts, especially smithing Virtues - Diligence, Patience Magic -Strong material magic, lesser earth and fire magic Stoman, the Warrior Knowledge - The Art of War and Mastery of Fighting Virtues - Courage, Discipline, Honor Magic -Strongest Body strengthening,lesser mind enchantment, medium lightning attacks Zemel, the Farmer Knowledge - From the harvest to the feast, all in between Virtues - Diligence, Temperance Magic - Nature Magic(plants),lesser body strengthening,medium earthen magic Ezdar, the Tamer of Beasts Knowledge - taming wild beasts and tending herds Virtues - Respect for the Beasts, Magic - Nature Magic(animals),Medium Body strengthening, lesser fire magic Divata, Lady of the Wilds Knowledge - Hunting and preserving the wilds Virtues - Respect for Nature, Intuition Magic - Strongest Nature Magic,medium wind magic Juras, Lord of Justice Knowledge - Laws, Contracts, Philosophy Virtues - Wisdom, Justice, Enforcement of the Law Magic -Strong light, medium flame, lesser body enchantment, lesser mind enchantment Gyolas, Lord of the Seas Knowledge - Fishing, Sailing, Navigation Virtues - Courage, Patience Magic -Strong Water magic,medium storm, medium wind Batahl the Trickster Knowledge - Entertainment,arts, mysticism Virtues - Merryment, Charitability, Interest in the arts Magic - Strongest illusion magic, lesser light magic, lesser mind enchantment Category:Deities